


Come Find Me

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just wanted to write young k, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Mia and Younghyun have a deal. If they needed someone to break them out of a date, they were to help the other out. Younghyun, however, may have different plans for this system.





	Come Find Me

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

"Is this what I get for trying to date? Should I just accept my fate and die alone?"

Younghyun's message sat on my lock screen as I searched my room for clothes to wear.

As I struggled to pull my pants over my hips, I heard another ding and waddled over to my phone. "Mia, what should I do?"

I picked up my phone and started typing, "It's a nice museum. You should go explore even if you're alone."

"But I don't want to, it's not fun by myself."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

He sent a selfie, "I'll be here until you get here."

I rolled my eyes, of course that's how he would respond. I can't even pretend to be surprised anymore, this is how most of his dates turn out. He should just ask me out at this point, at least I consistently show up.

I finished getting dressed and looked at the address he sent me earlier. It was a rule that we had to send the address of wherever our date was to the other person. It started with him wanting to protect me from guys with bad intentions and I just wanted to make it an equal deal. It really was a win-win situation.

Younghyun had a tendency to go on more date than I did. way more in fact. went on more dates than I did, way more in fact. I barely managed to talk to guys, let alone go on dates with them. So it turned into Younghyun’s secondary plan for all his failed dates.

Like this one.

As the months passed, it seemed like more of his dates failed and I had to come to his rescue. Because he’s a big baby and doesn’t want to do things by himself.

And because of that, it became a habit to get dressed to go out whenever he had a date. It just ends up saving me a bit of time so I'm not frantically trying to find something appropriate to wear. And if by chance, this was not a date he needed me to come and save him, I can just go out by myself.

I checked the address again as I waved down a taxi, “Will you take me here?” He smiled kindly and nodded so I took my seat in the back. I kept my eyes outside the window and watched as everything flew past us.

If I had gotten myself into this situation with anyone else, I think I would’ve lost my mind by now and ended the friendship. But Younghyun had found a spot in my heart, somewhere deep inside that I couldn’t just toss away. All because he was mildly annoying and I, for some reason, found it endearing.

Mildly annoying being the nice was to say he was a pain in the ass.

He did as he pleased, dragging me off to locations I had never heard of before because of a failed date. Really, I should hate the kid for making this a habit, but I just can’t.

Maybe it’s because I secretly wish for his dates to fail. And maybe that's because I kind of like him a lot and this way it feels like we’re on a date. And maybe one day, I’ll be the one he actually asks out.

Or maybe I’m simply delusional and need to move on knowing he’ll never see me the way I want him to.

I paid for the taxi and thanked the driver before leaving the car. A couple got in after me and soon I was left staring at this massive building.

“Younghyun, you gave me the bare minimum. How the hell am I supposed to find you?” I stared at the selfie from earlier and groaned. It’s like playing hide and seek except far more frustrating. I have a crush on an adult child, why do I like this guy again?

I started my walk up to the stairs, staring at my phone as I tried to figure out the angle I should be approaching the building. I ran head first into someone’s chest, holding my forehead as I bounced backward. I stared at the ground, heat gripping the back of my neck, “I’m so sorry, that was completely my fault.” I paused, “Although why would you walk in the way of someone clearly distracted when there's plenty of space to avoid them?”

“Hi, Mia.”

‘You are such a shit, Younghyun. I’m leaving.”

I turned on my heel, Younghyun grabbing my hand before I could put any distance between us. “You just got here! You can’t leave now, it would be such a waste of time.”

I playfully rolled my eyes after turning around, “Fine. I guess I’ll stay but you’re buying me dinner.”

“Of course.” He looked me over and grinned, “You look cute.”

I stared at him blankly, “Thanks, I didn’t try.” He rolled his eyes and laughed, much to my delight. He took my hand in his and started pulling me towards the building, “What even is this place?”

He shrugged, “It’s an art museum. I thought it would be pretty to look through.”

“A date at an art museum sounds so typical." I trailed off and looked up at him, "Maybe that’s why you get stood up all the time.”

“Hey, I plan great dates. I just choose bad people, get it straight.”

I placed a hand on my heart, “Oh right, my bad.”

We walked up the massive flight of stairs and entered the museum together, Younghyun letting go of my hand to purchase tickets for us. I picked up a brochure and started thumbing through it when Younghyun tapped my shoulder, “Here you go.”

I nodded, still looking through the brochure. He started pushing me forward so I walked mindlessly before I realized we had passed the gate and were now standing in front of a statue. “Mia has finally joined us I see.”

“Shut up, loser.”

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, “Where should we head first?”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Okay, I’ll admit it, that was actually a lot of fun.”

Younghyun nodded, “Thanks to you and your lovely commentary.”

I scoffed, “Some of those pieces were weird, you have to admit that.”

“Art is subjective Mia.”

“Why are you so annoying? Can't you just agree with me for once?”

He laughed and pulled me into his side, “Never! Besides, you love me being annoying.”

“Yeah, sure I do.” Maybe a little too much in fact.

We started walking down the street, Younghyun commanding attention from everyone that we walked by. He pointed vaguely up ahead, “I know a great place to get pasta around here, does that sound alright?” I nodded, too focused on our close proximity to speak. I should be used to his touchy nature, it was a habit for him to hold my hand or have an arm around my shoulder. And yet it was still extremely distracting and caught me off guard every time.

He looked down at me and smiled, managing to simultaneously melt my heart and stab me in the chest. I peeled my eyes away from him and looked at the stores we were walking past. I hummed to distract myself, “It's a nice day today. It's not too hot but not too cool either which makes it kind of perfect.”

Younghyun laughed, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

I looked up at him, “Why are you asking that?”

He shrugged, “You’re avoiding my eyes and you're talking about the weather.”

“I’m just tired of your face, okay? Also, it is nice out today, I just wanted to appreciate it.”

He ruffled my hair, “I feel so loved.”

I playfully elbowed him and laughed, “Good.”

I used this to escape from under his arm and ran ahead to look into a shop. It bought me enough time to calm myself before having to deal with him again. I looked through the window, now watching the pottery making class and waiting for Younghyun to catch up. “Maybe I should take someone on a pottery date.”

I groaned, “Can’t you just take me here? This looks like so much fun.”

He pulled me away, now just holding my hand which was much easier for my heart to handle, and laughed. “Okay, I will take you there. It’s a date.”

I rolled my eyes, “Perfect.” I shouldn't think too much about how he worded that. He didn’t mean it like a romantic date, it’s a friend date. It means nothing, so I need to tell my heart to chill this is not something to get flustered over.

“This is the place!” Younghyun pulled me up a short flight of stairs and into a small family restaurant.

I looked around and laughed, “This place is definitely meant for couples. Are you sure you want to eat here with little ole me? Shouldn’t you save this place for someone special?”

“I brought you here, didn’t I?”

He didn’t say anything after that, leaving me to just sit with that. Like, excuse me how am I supposed to interpret that, Younghyun? Just what exactly are you doing to me?

“I’ll take you two to your table, just follow me.” I looked up as a woman started to lead us off to a table by a window. She placed menus down for us, smiled, and left us to settle down.

Younghyun pulled out the seat and gestured for me to sit. I place my hand on my heart and stared at him, “Who even are you?”

“I’m being a gentleman, just sit down.”

“Wow, so kind.” I finally sat down, even if it felt weird, and he grinned. “Now you’re the one acting strange.”

He sat across from and shrugged, “I’m giving you the full experience of being on a date with me.”

“Does that mean I have to do small talk? Because I really don’t want to.”

He shook his head, “No small talk. That would be so pointless, we already know so much about each other.” He let out a small sigh, his face now timid as he looked at me through his eyelashes. “Just go with it for now, okay?”

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged, “If that’s what you want.” I said it so casually and yet I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. Nothing about this felt normal and yet I had to act like it was. Does Younghyun even understand how difficult that really is?

“Can I get you two something to drink?”

I looked up, surprised to find an older woman now at our table. I quickly looked over the menu to find the drinks, “I’ll have a cola.”

Younghyun nodded, “Me too. And we already know what we want. We’ll both have the spaghetti, thank you.” I gave Younghyun a look but didn’t argue as we handed over our menus.

“I’ll be back with your drinks in just a minute.”

I cocked my head to the side when I looked at Younghyun, “Do you normally order for your dates? Because that could also be a reason for all the failed dates.”

He laughed, “I know what you like, Mia. And you’re going to love this spaghetti, I promise. Besides, my dates failed for other reasons.” He leaned his head against his hand and fixed me with a look that made me feel all sorts of ways. “So, Mia, I have a question for you.”

I sighed, “I feel like that should be plural." I waved my hand around, "But go on, it’s not like you don’t already know too much about me.” Younghyun knowing too much about me is exactly why he'll never feel the same way as me. Maybe he figured out that I like him and this is his way of telling me. Maybe he wants to end our friendship because he’s weirded out by me.

“Earth to Mia.”

“What?”

“I asked when you last talked to any guys.”

“Oh.” I shrugged and unfolded the napkin, “I talked to a handful of guys throughout the month but they all just,” I sighed, “They all really sucked. Like super boring. Half of them were more interested in what I could provide them physically than in anything even remotely romantic.”

I think I saw his jaw clench but it lasted for a brief millisecond. He rolled his eyes, “Those dating apps suck, Mia.”

“How else am I supposed to find someone to love me? Younghyun, I hate to break it to you but I don’t actually want to be alone forever.”

He shuffled in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, “You could always let me set you up with someone.”

I rolled my eyes, “I’m sure that would go so well.”

“Oh come on, all of my friends like you!”

“Jae told me you scared them all off the first day I met them. I don’t even think they’d want to try dating me now.”

He raised his hands in the air, “Okay, you’re right. But I could figure something out.”

I shook my head, “Forget it. I’ll figure the dating stuff on my own, thanks for the offer.” Besides, I don’t want to date your friends. I want to date you, Younghyun. But I can’t tell you that. That would be stupid of me.

He looked like he was about to say something when our waitress came back over with our drinks. She gave us a kind smile, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but my husband was curious.” She stole a glance at me before settling her eyes on Younghyun, “Is this that girl you were talking about the last time you were here?”

He choked on nothing, a startled look on his face as he nodded quickly. She chuckled, gave me a weirdly knowing look, and rushed off to back.

“So you’ve talked about me?” I tried to sound teasing but I couldn’t with this stupid feeling taking over my mind. Younghyun was talking about me, for whatever reason, to complete strangers. I can't help but feel just a little giddy about that.

He wordlessly grabbed his drink, avoiding eye contact in favor of looking out the window. He took a sip, two sips, three before speaking, “She forced it out of me.”

“You have to be forced to talk about me?” Now the teasing came easy, he made it too easy to poke at his increasing awkwardness.

“It’s not like that.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know how to explain myself.” He held up his hands, "Maybe it'll make sense later."

I was interrupted by our waitress coming back over with our food. “I have spaghetti for the pretty lady and the lonely boy..”

I bit my lip and laughed as the plates were set down in front of us. I pointed at the sauce and then up to his face, “You match!”

Younghyun dipped his head, “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your meal,” She winked at me and patted Younghyun’s shoulder as she left the table.

I picked up my fork and pointed at the back area, “I like them.”

“Let’s just eat, okay?” He looked extremely flustered and while it was cute, he also looked like he was in pain. So I nodded and started to poke at my food.

The rest of dinner was spent quietly twirling spaghetti and exchanging curious glances. Everything about this made me feel nervous and yet I couldn't figure out what was going to happen. I just wish he would tell me whatever he needs to tell me so I can stop freaking out of this.

I was spiraling into these ridiculous holes every time our eyes met. I couldn’t help myself, he made me feel things I didn't want to feel for him. Which sent me down even deeper spirals of rejection thoughts. If all it took to make my heart flutter was a simple look, then getting over him was going to be so much more than just difficult. And that realization did not help end the spiraling.

He paid for our dinner, just like he promised, and we were now back on the street. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and something about it felt off. As much as his touchy nature leaves me flustered, his lack of touch makes me feel a different type of weird. And I didn't like that feeling.

He cleared his throat, “There’s nice a spot to sit up here by the water. Is that okay? We can talk there.”

I nudged his arm with my elbow, “Are you okay?”

He smiled and nodded so we continued to walk in silence. I kept stealing glances at him, it was so obvious that something was wrong. He looked nervous for once, a stark contrast from his normal confidence.

When we got to the water, we found a bench and sat down to watch the boats passing by. I checked the time on my phone and sighed, “The sun should start to set soon.” I looked over at Younghyun, “What do you need to tell me? Is everything okay?” His hands were gripping his knees so tightly that his knuckles were white.

I reached over to pick up one of his hands when he finally looked at me, “Can I just talk for a minute?” I brought my hand back to my lap and nodded. He let out a deep breath before slapping his knees, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

“I went to that restaurant a couple months ago on a date. Probably eight months ago, if I remember correctly. She left me there because I was being weird so I ate by myself.” He laughed, “I must’ve looked pathetic because the couple that owns the restaurant came over to talk to me. Eventually, they helped me discover why all of those dates weren’t working. Mia, you’re why they weren’t working.”

I blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

He chuckled, "I was too stuck on you to really date anyone else." He shook his head, “Anyways, I was too nervous to ask you out so I vetoed that suggestion. So I’ve been going on fake dates and then having you come along when they failed.”

“So none of those dates were real?”

He shook his head again, “They weren’t. But it gave me the confidence I needed to ask you out on a real date.”

I held up a hand, “Wait a minute. You still haven't asked me out on a date.”

“The day I was going to, you told me you were going on a date and I lost all that confidence immediately. I figured that if you were seeing other people, there was no way you'd want to date me.” He dropped his head to his chest, “It was dumb of me. Because now I’ve been taking you out on all these dates and you're never aware that they were planned for you. And now I've been holding onto these feelings by myself and they just keep growing with every day that passes.”

“So you think you’re in love with me?”

He nodded, “I would be more sure about it if I knew you liked me too.”

He kept an eye on me as I let everything he just said sink in. I looked at him and then down at my hands. I groaned and jumped off the bench, “What the hell man?”

I walked forward until I was right in front of the lake and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and huffed in frustration. “I’m sorry,” a small voice mumbled from behind me.

I looked over at him and sighed, “No, I’m sorry. That was a weird reaction.”

He walked over to me and ducked his head to meet my eyes, “What’s your normal reaction then?”

I lightly punched his shoulder, “You’re an idiot.”

“So that’s normal?" He held his arm, "Are there any other versions?”

“If I continue to roll my eyes like this. they're going to end up rolling into the back of my head.” Younghyun laughed and I grinned, “That’s better. But seriously, how dumb are you?”

He pressed a hand against his chest, “How am I the dumb one?”

“Younghyun, who would agree to be someone’s backup date? You know, other than someone that was into that person.”

His smile grew, “So, what I’m hearing is that you like me.”

“Yes you big idiot, I like you too. Hell, I might even be on the brink of love if you push me right.”

He pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on the top of my head, “Thank god. I was so nervous I was going to have to pretend like you never existed.”

I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, ‘And here I was worrying that you found out about my feelings and wanted to let me down easy.”

“How could I ever let someone like you go?”

I stood up on my toes and grinned, “I don’t know, I am quite the catch.”

He stole a kiss, quickly pecking my lips and leaving me stunned. He chuckled, “You’re not wrong about that.”

I fell off my tiptoes and rested my forehead on his chest, "Does this mean the pottery thing is actually a date?"

"Of course it is, Mia."

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Author's Note:**

> The last Sungjin thing I posted broke my brain a little so it's been hard to find my footing again. Aka my normal has changed and writing longer stuff is easier now. This happened the last time I wrote something oddly long so woo, progress?


End file.
